Canopy luminaires are typically mounted on or in a flat horizontal member. They are used in many applications ranging from canopies over fuel pumps in a service station, to storefronts for convenience stores, to drive-throughs of restaurants. To provide the desired level of lighting, canopy luminaires typically use high intensity discharge (HID)) lamps.
HID light sources are regulated by control gear, which may include a ballast alone or in combination with other components such as capacitors, igniters, or other such equipment. This control gear may be as large as or larger than the lamp itself. Further, the lamp and control gear are frequently contained within a box-like housing, which must be mounted to the support structure.
To mount luminaires of currently existing designs, generally an opening must be made in the canopy in which the luminaire is to be mounted. As the canopy luminaire is in a box-like housing, an opening sized to receive that structure must be made. The luminaire is then mounted to the horizontal member of the support structure by brackets or other equipment, which typically requires a significant amount of manual labor. Further, cutting the substantial hole within the mounting member and installing the canopy luminaire into horizontal member typically requires the use of at least two electricians, resulting in a high installation cost.
Moreover, in luminaires of currently existing designs, the ballast is generally located within the housing with the other components of the luminaire. As a result, the operating temperature of the ballast and other control gear is increased due to exposure to heat from the ED lamp. This results in a corresponding reduction in the useful life of the components. Thus, the ballast and other control gear must be replaced on a more frequent basis than would otherwise be needed. As with installation, this too is an expensive procedure, as two individuals again are required, both of which generally must be electricians.
Another drawback associated with existing luminaires is that they frequently mount the HID lamp horizontally within the mounting structure. This degrades the amount of light emanating from the lamp, as approximately one-half of the luminous output of the lamp is directed upwardly, away from the target area. Although reflectors are used to reduce the amount of wasted light, a substantial portion of the luminous output of the lamp is nevertheless lost.
A still further drawback associated with existing luminaires is the difficulty in replacing the lamp. Typically, the glass lens of the luminaire is secured to the lamp housing by screws or similar fastening devices. To replace the lamp, an individual must use a ladder to reach the luminaire, loosen the fasteners to release the glass lens, and then replace the lamp. This is a time consuming procedure, often requiring more than one individual.
Thus, there is a substantial need for a canopy luminaire that may be easily and quickly mounted to a horizontal mounting member by a single individual. Further, there is a significant need for a canopy luminaire that mounts the lamp vertically to improve the lighting of the target area. Still further, there is a need for a canopy luminaire that extends the life of the ballast and other control gear and which permits quick and easy replacement of the lamp.